


Princess Tutu is a Dancing Queen

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: AMV, Ballet, Contest Entry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Entry for a beta contest where the song was chosen for me at random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Tutu is a Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I think the theme of the contest was "effects." I lost.
> 
> Song- Dancing Queen by Abba


End file.
